I Love You Sometimes
by Amas Veritas
Summary: RXS Rated M just to be sure. Riku and sora have beem dating for 3 months. Their relationship is going great but is often hard with the extra person encluded in it. Especially when its in Soras mind...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Don't own it wish I did though.

Title: I Love You…. Sometimes

Chapters 1? Pairing: RxS this will be a Yoai Fic. If it's not your cup of tea don't read.

Ch.1 I love you…Sometimes

**POV: Riku**

I love him. I love him more than life itself, and tonight I am going to tell him. I have to tell him. I can't keep holding it in

I have the whole scene planned out. We will be on play island where we will share a paopu (AN: Did I spell this right?) fruit under the New Star comet tonight.

Sora and I have been dating for about three months now, right after we admitted to having "more than friendship" feelings toward one another, and from then we were inseparable. Doing anything and everything from battle ling to going down to the clinic for Sora's monthly treatment.

It wasn't after about a month that we were dating that Sora told me about his condition. At first I was a little scared, but was soon told of all the cautionary steps placed to keep my Sora safe. I mean all the monthly clinic visits, the daily shots at home, and the meter he needs to prick his finger with every day are an adequate way to keep him safe, but I cant help this tiny seed of doubt in my heart that something someday will go bad, and I wont be able to stop it.

As I walk into the only jewelry shop on Destiny Island, I take a quick survey of all the fancy rings and jewels, but find them all too flashy and showy for my Sora. That is when I spot the necklace. It's large crown pendant on a thick silver chain. It's gorgeous, and I knew then I simply had to get it for my Sora. He would love it. Plus he has been complaining that he never has anything to wear on his neck, so now he won't have an excuse not to wear it but, it's not that he wouldn't wear it though.

As I walk down the street keeping my purchase close I can't help but smile as I pass the spot where me and Sora first kissed, right next to the candy shop where only a few minutes before I had bought Sora some of his favorite candy. We had just exited the store when I saw Sora had smeared some chocolate on his lift cheek and went in to lick it up with my tongue, and in that split second Sora turned his head causing a full blown make out session between me and Sora. I don't know if that is the reason I now love chocolate or, the ability of chocolate to make my Sora bow to any whim of mine just for a piece of it, and at those times when Sora is eating a piece of chocolate I ask why had I been made human instead of a piece chocolate. I will never admit out loud my jealousy for chocolate, only in the recesses of my do I admit it at all, but watching Sora eat that chocolate make me have certain problems in my body. Watching him take small tasting licks before putting a good half in his mouth and sucking until almost a third is left…

But anyways I am now on my way to Kairi's house to insure Sora's and mine privacy tonight. As I slowly trudge the way to her house I finally realize tonight is the night. The night I will tell Sora I love him. All of him, even the parts he is ashamed to admit are a part of him. I will tell him I will always be there for him to protect, him to shelter, and to love him.

Though as I think of what I will say to my Sora I find something wrong. I do not love all of Sora. I love Sora for his smile his laugh. For his passion and love, but I do not love the part of Sora that even as we speak infects his brain. I know the doctor that work with Sora are doing every thing they can to heal Sora, but as Sora has said before, if the doctors would take this out of him it would be as if a part of him would be missing. I guess I can truly never love Sora fully but can only love the side I saw as we were children, the side I first admitted all my secrets to during my pre-teen year and the side that gave me my first and only kisses. I cannot love the thing Sora's father put in him through testing and drugs as we were children.

**POV: Sora**

Something is going to happen tonight. I can just feel it. I can help feeling the excitement as if tonight is the night we will tell each other we love each other. _But he can never truly love you can he, Sora?_Shut-up Soran, Riku and I love each other. _If he truly loved you he would have to love you as a whole, which means including me, and you now he could never do that so that kind of makes you in adequate doesn't it._ No it doesn't. Riku doesn't need to love you to love me. It was me this whole time until you were forced into my body. _You know it scares him don't you. That I am in here and one day I **will** break free and take control of the body and there is nothing you or he can do about it. _You're wrong. You can never break free. As long as continue to take my shoots, go to the clinic, and test myself you will never be free again to wreak the havoc you once did. _Then why do you sound so unsure of yourself? Is it because you know that it will only take one slip up and I will be free. Free to do what I like to that precious boy friend of yours. _I have to leave… I have to save Riku from my self. To save him from what he can't fight. _And_ _isn't that just convenient for me. Your little boy toy can't hurt me because it would be like hurting you, cream puff._ I wall get you someday Soran. I will make you pay for what you did. _What are you going to do hit me with a Q-tip; because Sora you know, you've said it yourself you would feel whole with out me._ Someday I won't feel that

way, and when that happens you will stop being that little annoying voice in the back of my head._ Promises, Promises. _Guarantees. _Well guess what sugar that day isn't till **very **far away so I guess you will have to keep on getting used to me. _I will not let you ruin my day Soran. _What are you doing Sora? _Putting you away for the next couple of hours! _NOOOO! _The pain in my arm is nothing to the headache of the medicine once more trapping my worst half in some dark recess of my brain. Someday I hope I won't have to use it… someday. I better go start getting ready for my date with Riku. He's expecting me at Play Island in 4 hours, so I better get moving.

For a second I flinch as I feel the anger coming of Soran. He is angry he will not be able to give his O so useful "advice". I suppose putting him away for now was the best course of action, but I will probably not be able to get to sleep tonight though because he will be screaming my head off. At least tonight, it will only be me and Riku and no outside influences.

I wonder if I should wear the red or blue shirt. I'm thinking the blue as it will bring out my eyes. As I put on my shirt I see a flash of yellow outside the corner of my eye. "Alright Selphie", I say "you can come out now". As if opening a flood gate her whole 89 pound body comes flying at me screaming "is tonight the night". I don't know Selphie I reply but I really hope so, but that when I feel my medicine start to weaken and pass-out. All the while hearing Selphie screaming my name out loud, and mechanical laughter in the back of my mind.

Dunn Dunn Dunn. What is happening to Sora is Soran taking over his body. Are they becoming one? Stay tuned for Chapter 2. I'll protect you.

AV: Hi my name is Amas Veritas and hoped you liked my story. I do but that's no matter it's what you all think. So tell me what you think.

Alec: Yes please do. They're like cookies to here

Lynx: and she like her cookies yes she does.

AV: I guess that's all you can expect another update sometime by next week or randomly sometime this week. I guess that's all. Read & Review. Amas Veritas.


	2. I'll protect you

CH: 2 I'll Protect You

Disclaimer: Don't own wish I did though.

Pairing RXS

**POV: Sora**

As I slowly come back to consciousness I can see that I am lying on a hospital bed at Kingdom Hearts Hospital (AN: sorry about the lame name couldn't think of anything else). Selphie is sitting next to me in one of the chairshead bent down, as if she were sleeping. I hear the faint beeping of the heart monitor. The sunlight is pouring in my room. Something isn't right. I can't move my arms. I can't even move my fingers. I can't speak. All of the sudden I shoot up. "Sora you're okay" says Selphie jumping out of her seat at my sudden movement. "Yeah I guess I am, I finally am" I reply but it's not me saying it. It's someone else. Then all of the sudden from the front of my mind I hear _"Welcome to my world"._

I shoot up from the hospital bed. It's almost exactly the same as in my dream but I can feel Soran in the back of my mind still repressed by the drugs, and I have movement of all my limbs. My dream is still replaying in my mind. I can't help but wonder why I had that dream again. I have been dreaming it forever it's easy to remember it, it always cold, he always there. Where Soran has taken over my body and I can't do anything but watch as he reins terror over my home island as he once did. I remember as he hurt the ones I love, both physically and mentally. I remember being weak and not being able to over through Soran, He's so much stronger than me when he took over. I can barely even talk to him for a minute, while he can for hours before he becomes drained. I don't think I will be able to handle it if he got loose again.

**POV: RIKU**

I had just reached Kairi's house when I heard the news about Sora. He had supposedly over dosed on his medication and passed out. I can't help but blame myself. I should have been there telling Sora that he was taking too much. This isn't the first time this has happened. I almost thought Soran might be loose again but, when Sora over doses on his medication his body can't take all the medication for his mind, and all the medicine goes to Sora's mind shutting it completely down instead of just the part containing Soran.

As I make my long journey to hospital I can't help but think back to the first time Soran took control of Sora's body. I must have been about 5 years ago. At that time none of us knew anything about Soran or what he is capable of. I also remember not even being on the island. My Mom had sent me away two days before. I never meet Soran and for many reasons I am grateful. I don't think I could hate Soran. Even if I tired. Even after seeing all the chaos he caused. I still think that in him there is still a small part of Sora. Many people blame Sora though. They blame him for Soran's action and that pisses me off. Sora had no control over what Soran did. You can see the blame in there eyes as they look at my Sora. I don't know how Sora can tolerate this. I think he might blame himself for what Soran did, but that's insane for it is only two peoples fault: Soran, and Sora's dad. I don't know how Sora could forgive that bastard, but he has, more times than I can count.

Sora's father was a famous doctor. He specialized in anatomy of the brain, so who did he decide should be his test subject, Sora. He invented a special type of gas that makes an anti personality of the person exposed to it. Well during the experiment something went wrong and instead of the personality going into another body it stayed in Sora, thus creating Soran. Although Soran didn't surface until Sora's father once more tested a new substance on Sora causing Soran to come forth and be heard, he has always been there watching and waiting for his time.

**POV: Sora**

Riku arrived about 15 minutes ago, right before my new doctor came in. It's hard to find doctors who specialize in this field, but it is possible. I don't thin I like this new doctor. He seems a little shifty. His name is Ansem. He has supposedly been studying my fathers work for sometime now and has applied to be my doctor for some time, but the last thing I need is someone like my father working on me. Even after all he did to me I can't help think it's my fault Soran's in me. Maybe if I didn't Protest to his experiments so much they would have gone better but I guess it doesn't matter.

Ansem his prescribed a new medication. One he has made especially for me and my condition. He says it is very potent and will take affect immediately after consumption. I guess this is all for the best but something in his eyes told me he wasn't telling me everything. Riku asks a few questions about any possible side affect. He is always looking out for me my Riku. Ansem says that I am free to leave the hospital; a small smirk on his face makes me wonder if my suspicions about him are correct.

Riku decides that my little fainting spell should not keep us from going on our date, so we are off to play island for whatever Riku has planned for us.

**POV: Riku**

As Sora and I make our way to Play Island I can't help but feel the anticipation form in my belly. Will Sora say yes…or no? My heart flutters with worry. I keep my eyes cast down. Sora has been trying to make eye contact our entire time walking from the hospital. "Riku" he says suddenly jarring me out of my thoughts. "Did I do something wrong" a slight frown of worry forming on his beautiful face. "No my Sora" I reply, "I am just thinking about things". "Ohh" he says putting his hands in his pockets," what sort of things". "You'll know soon enough". The rest of the trip to play island was in silence. As we slowly made our way there, I feel as if I am walking in a dream. Like any second I will wake up at any moment in time, just not at this particular one. "Sit on the bench Sora I need to grab something from the shack". I turn around and start walking before I hear his reply. As I make my way to the shack I can't help but look at the secret place. I remember the first day Sora and I discovered it. As I think over past memories I realize I have completely walked past the shack by a good 15 paces. I guess I am really out of it.

As I back track and enter the shack I find the bag I had placed there not 5 hours ago. It seems like a lifetime though. As I make my way back to Sora I finally feel as if I am ready, ready to make or break my future.

**TBC**

AV: Hi it's been a while and I am sorry. Life for me has sucked.

Lynx: I actually have to agree with this.

Alec: Me too

AV: I will be updating my other fics soon too. So if you read them know they will be updated soon that's all. Amas Veritas


End file.
